Breakin' Me
by Born To Rap My Heart Out
Summary: The rating is to be safe. Summary: This story is a song fic. What happens when Draco Malfoy, the biggest player in the school, falls in love with one girl, Hermione Granger. This is based on the song Breakin’ Me from Jonny Lang.
1. And Then There Were 20

Breakin' Me  
  
Summary: This story is a song fic. What happens when Draco Malfoy, the biggest player in the school, falls in love with one girl, Hermione Granger? This is based on the song Breakin' Me from Jonny Lang.  
  
Mane Characters: Draco Malfoy/ Hermione Granger  
  
Genre: Romance Type: Song Fiction Song: Breakin' Me by Jonny Lang Author: Born To Rap My Heart Out  
  
Chapter One. And Then There Were 20  
Every day I see your face I wish I'd stayed Don't even know what made me run away It's just the way I play the game  
  
Emotional is not a word I'd use to explain myself But now I'm down upon my knees Baby please take me back  
  
I don't want to be in love but you're makin' me Let me up I've had enough. Girl you're breakin' me  
  
(Draco's POV)  
  
17-year-old Draco Malfoy woke up and rolled over onto his back. His eyelids fluttered and his eyes opened, letting the morning light flood into them. He threw his silver sheet off of him and threw his legs over the side of the bed. He rested his elbows on his knees and rested his face in his hands.  
  
He would be going back to Hogwarts in a week and he was looking forward to it. 'I still have 20 girls to lay' he thought. He stood up and stalking whirly toward his bathroom. He tripped over his cat, Tinka and fell face first to his fluffy white carpet.  
  
"Tinka!" he growled at the white ball of fur. Tinka just peered lazily at him, like there wasn't a care in the world.  
  
Draco stood and walked to his large shower. He turned it on and took off his boxers (A/N: Yummy.:P). He stepped into the shower and started to wash off his body. As he was lathering soap onto his Lufa he had a flash back..  
  
(The Flashback) Draco and Adrian Puccy were walking down the hall. They were both 6th year Slytherins and they were going to their second hour. "- and then she said that I couldn't get her into bed. I said I could and she then dared me to sleep with 75 girls from now until the last day of 7th year! She said I couldn't do it," Draco finished. "What did you say?" Adrian asked Draco. "I said I could and I took "the bet". This will be pie," Draco replied. "Cool. I can help you with finding the 75 girls. That's a lot though. Are you sure you can do it?" Adrian asked him. They walked into the classroom and sat down in the very back. Draco smirked and shook his head yes.  
  
(End of Flashback)  
  
Draco grabbed the shampoo and ran it through his hair. He was 20 girls away from his finish. He started counting off the girls he had left.  
  
1. Amanda Fandy: Age: 15. Status: Virgin. House: Slytherin  
  
2. Abby Martinez. Age: 15. Status: Virgin. House: Slytherin  
  
3. Angelica Guivara. Age: 17. Status: Virgin. House:  
  
4. Anna Trine. Age: 15. Status: Virgin. House: Slytherin  
  
5. Bridget Ramy. Age: 16. Status: Non-Virgin. House: Hufflepuff  
  
6. Catlyn Squires. Age: 17. Status: Non-Virgin. House: Hufflepuff  
  
7.Debby Ann Maine. Age: 15. Status: Non-Virgin. House: Slytherin  
  
8.Dion Thomas: Age: 15. Status: Virgin. House: Ravenclaw  
  
9. Emma Trine. Age: 17. Status: Non- Virgin. House: Slytherin  
  
10. Etique Shakar: Age: 17. Status: Virgin. House: Ravenclaw  
  
Draco reached for the conditioner and ran it through his hair.  
11. Gabby Ice. Age 15. Status: Virgin. House: Hufflepuff  
  
12. Ginny Weasly. Age: 16. Status: Virgin. House: Gryffindor  
  
13. Hannah Harkin. Age: 16. Status: Non- Virgin. House: Ravenclaw 14. Haylee Royce. Age: 15. Status: Non-Virgin. House: Gryffindor 15. Ilease Stalker. Age: 16. Status: Non- Virgin. House: Slytherin 16. Jamie Toyle. Age: 16. Status: Virgin. House: Ravenclaw 17. Jada Williamson. Age: 17. Status: Virgin. House: Gryffindor 18. Lyn Mathers. Age: 16. Status: Virgin. House: Hufflepuff 19. Leanna Ray Ramone. Age: 15. Status: Non-Virgin. House: Gryffindor  
  
Draco stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He walked to the mirror and started to comb his short, spiky hair. He styled it, and put a generous amount of jell to keep it standing up. He was about to leave his bathroom when something knocked at the back of his brain.  
  
He had forgotten one.  
  
He walked to his bed and got on his hands and knees. He grabbed a binder and stood up. He flipped to the very last page and read the numbers. The numbers said that there were twenty girls on the list. He read the names. He was halfway down it when a name caught his eye. It read:  
  
Hermione Granger. Age: 17. Status: Virgin. House Gryffindor.  
  
"Oh, hell no," Draco said in surprise. Adrian had put a list together of the best looking girls in the school. He had given Draco the list and Draco, somehow, missed Hermione's name. He closed the binder and threw it onto his bed. He took off his towel and threw it onto the bed next to his binder. He put on boxers a Dragon T-shirt and a pair of cargo pants. He was going to Diagon Ally to see if any of the girls on his list were there.  
  
He walked out of his room, down three flights of stairs and down one more elegant than the other three, and into the living room. He threw some Floo Powder into the flames, stepped inside, and bellowed "Diagon Ally!"  
I know it's short but I am working on the new chapter right now. Please R and R, be nice to me, or if you want to be mean, FLAME ME! But there will be a note. J/K! This site is to speek your mind, so please do so! 


	2. Down the Chimney

Breakin' Me  
  
Summary: This story is a song fic. What happens when Draco Malfoy, the biggest player in the school, falls in love with one girl, Hermione Granger? This is based on the song Breakin' Me from Jonny Lang.  
  
Main Characters: Draco Malfoy/ Hermione Granger  
  
Genre: Romance/Humor Type: Song Fiction Song: Breakin' Me by Jonny Lang Author: Born To Rap My Heart Out  
  
Chapter 2. Down the Chimney  
  
(Hermione's Turn)  
  
"Beep! Beep!" Hermione gave a small scream and fell off her Queen sized bed and two feet to the floor. She opened her eyes and saw that she couldn't fully because she was face down. She lifted her head slightly and looked around. Her large room was full of light caused by the huge bay window.  
  
Hermione pushed herself up off the floor and stood up. She straightened out her spaghetti strap and tied her night pants and walked to her bathroom. On the way, she tripped over her cat, Crookshanks, and fell flat on her face. 'Not again' she thought to herself.  
  
Hermione, once again, stood up and walked into her bathroom. She walked to her shower and turned it on. She stripped her body of its clothes and hopped into it. For the longest time, she just stood there, letting the hot water over her body. Hermione reached for her shampoo and started to wash. 30 minutes later, she stepped briskly out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her form. She looked into the mirror and smiled.  
  
Ever since she was in 4th year she had kept her teeth straight just because she liked the fact that they fit into her mouth, but the old Hermione remained. She had relaxed her hair so it was wavy and not frizzy. She had grown a lot over the summer. She was now 5' 9" with long legs, flat stomach and nice, supple breasts. Of course she never wore anything to show off her body. She normally wore a pair of boot cut jeans, a T-shirt and sneakers.  
  
Hermione walked to her closet and took out a pair of pants, a Spongebob T- shirt and a pair of Nikes. She put it all on and walked down the stairs to her kitchen.  
  
Her parents were out of town for a week and they left Hermione all by herself. Hermione wasn't afraid, probably because the Dark Lord was gone, and probably because she was the most talented witch of her year.  
  
Hermione had always been a year ahead of everyone in her class, except maybe Draco Malfoy. She glared to herself. He was on her level as the highest boy in the class and Hermione was sure he was going to be Head Boy, which really ticked her ticker.  
  
Hermione opened the fridge and pulled out the contents of her breakfast: milk and the pizza from the night before. Hermione sat down on the couch in her living room, watched T.V. and ate her breakfast.  
  
After Hermione had finished her breakfast and had gotten some money from her safe in her room, which was hidden behind the tapestry above the head bored of her bed, and walked to the living room once again. She stood in front of the fireplace and threw in some Floo Powder. She stepped into the green flames and yelled clearly, "Diagon Ally!"  
  
She took off in a flash and was going faster than ever. Her fireplace had been connected to the Floo network once she had become Head Girl. She had gotten her letter a week before confirming her position. Hermione landed in the fireplace in The Leaky Cauldron and gave yet another small scream when someone landed on top of her.  
  
She rolled out of the fireplace, the other person with her, and they came to quick halt underneath a table in the corner of the room. The person, unfortunately for Hermione, landed on top of her. Hermione didn't open her eyes instead she just lay there for a second.  
  
The person atop her was quite heavy. Hermione lifted her hands and put them onto the person's chest, trying to push them off of her and felt that the person had quit a few muscles. His hands were placed on her hips, and Hermione noticed that his hands here strong, and, to top it all off, he had washboard abs. Hermione opened her eyes to see that the person had just opened his eyes also.  
  
His eyes were like silver and his hair was as light and silvery as unicorns main. Hermione instantly knew who it was.  
  
"Draco Malfoy," Hermione said with pure malice in each salable.  
  
"Nice to see you too, Granger," Malfoy said humorously.  
  
Hermione pushed him off of her and sat up. She hit her head on the under surface of the table and rubbed her head in frustration. She crawled out from under the table and stood up. She looked down at Draco who stood up. But he didn't leave and never look back. Instead, he did the exact opposite.  
  
His blue-gray eyes started to travel, slowly, over her body and Hermione shifted her weight to one side and crossed her arms over her chest. His eyes seemed to follow her arms and his eyes rested on the part of her body right above her arms.  
  
"Stop looking at me like that, you sick pervert!" Hermione snapped at him. His mouth curled into a smirk. Hermione wanted to rip his pretty lips right off of his face and kick him while he was down, but she knew that wouldn't be the way out of the little fight she knew was coming.  
  
"Well aren't you going to say hello, Granger, before you snap out at me?" Draco asked.  
  
"You, Malfoy, deserve no gesture of kindness. Especially from me," Hermione said coolly.  
  
"Well you deserve no kindness. Especially from a pure-blood, such as myself," Draco retorted.  
  
"Who wised up and slapped you with a dictionary?" Hermione asked him.  
  
"If you want to know, Granger, I have always been taught to speak like this. The only insulting thing is, is that you, a mudblood, have just as well of a vocabulary," Draco said.  
  
"Was that an insult, or a compliment?" Hermione asked.  
  
He smirked once again. "It was an insult, because no ass is stupid enough to compliment you!" Draco whipped at her.  
  
Hermione glared at him. She turned on her heal and walked to the opening of Diagon Ally. She tapped the bricks and walked in casually. She walked towards Flourish and Blotts instantly.  
  
She stepped into the small shop and smiled. It felt almost like home to her. Her first home was probably the library at Hogwarts. People said she wasted many useful hours in the Hogwarts Library, but to Hermione, they were useful. She had studied there for six years of her school education and she loved it. It was the only place that she felt at peace. Hermione walked swiftly into the little shop and took a long, blissful intake of breath. The smell of books always calmed her down since she was a bit flustered by the fact that Draco Malfoy had found his ass of a way on top of her.  
  
Hermione walked peacefully and quietly towards the back of the store. She needed a good, new book. She knew that she had almost read all of the books in the Hogwarts Library, but had a couple hundred to go, still. She walked into the muggle mystery section of the small bookstore and started to look carefully at the bindings.  
  
Her mind slowly drifted to the event that had happened just barely before. He had gotten her so mad! She hated him more than anything in the world. 'I would rather be nice to Voldemort than to ever so much as say hello to that. that. jack-ass' Hermione thought to herself. She glared at the books in front of her. But something was tugging at the back of her mind.  
  
When Hermione had been laid on by him, something about his body up against hers sent electric chills up and down her spine, not to forget the rest of her body. Hermione stopped walking down the isle while she thought back for a moment. The feeling of his chiseled chest and abs on her fingertips make her head spin. Hermione just wanted to run her fingers over it. She sighed heavily. When she had stood up and saw his face features, she had to control herself not to melt. His hair wasn't slicked back ( it had probably been knocked out of it's normal state when he fell on top of her) and it clashed with his eyes perfectly. If a clash can be perfect.  
  
He looked like he had been sent down from heaven, instead of sent down a chimney. Hermione was knocked out of her gaze by somebody knocking into her.  
  
"I am terribly sorry, Miss," said a small, round man. He waddled off in the direction Hermione was going and disappeared after turning a corner.  
  
Hermione went back to looking at the books and something caught her eye. It was small and gold and it laid on top of the bookshelf she was looking at. She extended her arm as long as she could and pulled down a ring incrusted in rubies. Hermione gasped at the small sight in her hand. It was the most beautiful thing Hermione had ever seen. In the middle of the ring, there was large ruby with many little holes dug into it. Hermione didn't know what it was but didn't care. She then looked more carefully and saw that there was a small emerald in the center of the ruby.  
  
'That's odd-' Hermione thought.  
  
She slipped the ring onto her and admired it some more. She then started to look, once more, for a book. 


End file.
